shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Hikaru Ichinomiya
Hikaru Ichinomiya (一宮 光, Ichinomiya Hikaru) is a Guardian Apprentice who transferred to Seiyo Academy. He was known as Gozen (御前, Gozen), "boss" in translation, until Chapter 40 of the manga, and Episode 101 of the anime. It was then revealed that "Gozen" was Hikaru. He had been using a voice changer to make himself sound older and let others think that he was a man with great powers. Appearance He has blonde hair and blue eyes. When he first appeared, he wears a white jacket with white pants. When he is at Easter, he is seen in a formal, black suit. In Shugo Chara Party!, he wears the original Seiyo Academy uniform, except he wears a bow tie and sweater vest. History Hikaru was formerly reffered to as Gozen by the people of Easter. Ikuto referred to "Gozen" as "the highest person in Easter", so it could be possible that Gozen was the company president. He promised the company employees a successful career if they could present him with the Embryo. For what purpose he entrusted the Easter Company to find the Embryo is unknown. This was the reason that Utau said she did not know what wish Easter wanted to grant. According to the manga, he wishes for a rare one-of-a-kind jewel, thus Easter's search for the Embryo. Kazuomi Hoshina is Hikaru's grandfather and the head of Easter Company. When Hika ru was only a baby, Kazuomi Hoshina immediately chose him to lead Easter. Kazuomi saw competition in Ikuto, but decided to make him a puppet while Hikaru ran the company. Hikaru hid his loneliness and considered it worthless, but that in turn made his heart empty. Amu agrees to help him start over and he immediately regains his Heart's Egg. In Chapter 45 of the manga, and Episode 104 of the anime, he transferred to Seiyo Academy and told Amu that he had received a Guardian Egg. In the anime, he becomes appointed as a Guardian Apprentice; a future Guardian Candidate to take over when Amu Hinamori, Tadase Hotori, Nagihiko Fujisaki, and Rima Mashiro graduate from elementary school. The other Guardian Candidate is Rikka Hiiragi, a student who also transferred to Seiyo Academy. He was said by Yaya that he only thought negatively, though this may be due to his intelligence. Hikaru is unique in that he did not have a Heart's Egg like most other children, because his Heart was empty. As of Chapter 41 of the manga, and Episode 102 of the anime, after his past was revealed, he regained it. Relationships Family *'Kazuomi Hoshina': Hikaru's Grandfather, Kazuomi, forced Hikaru to be the head of Easter, all the while thinking he was making him happy. After Hikaru's regained his Heart's Egg, he apologized and comfort, some of their bond was restored. Kazuomi later gives him a fountain pen as a present for entering school. Friendships *'Amu Hinamori': It is Amu who makes a bit of Hikaru's cold facade melt away by giving him taiyaki. She later helps him regain his Heart's Egg, and mentors him during his time as a Guardian Apprentice. It's through Hikaru that Amu learns that something weird is going on in Rikka's place. *'Nagihiko Fujisaki:' Nagihiko gave advices to Hikaru when he quarrelled with Rikka and accidently hurt her friend by his harsh words. *'Tadase Hotori': Tadase also gave some advice to Hikaru and taught him why Rikka's friend was hurt by his words. *'Yaya Yuiki': Yaya taught him how to take care of the flowers with Rikka and also trained him as a guardian. *'Rikka Hiiragi': Hikaru was at first slightly annoyed by Rikka's quirky nature. He later said that Rikka Hiiragi is interesting and similar to Amu after spending some time with her during one of Utau Hoshina's concerts. It was Rikka who convinced him to accept his grandfather's gift. Hikaru always hangs around with Rikka because they both are Guardian Apprentices. Likely out of concern for her, Hikaru tells Amu that something weird is going on in Rikka's place. Trivia *"Hikaru" means "Shining" in Japanese, which references back to his hobby of collecting shining stones. *The second kanji in his last name "宮" means "palace" and this also references to the temple he is in the anime. *His office is lined with cases of unique rocks in the manga, while in the anime, he is seen to be inside a sort of temple. Hikaru thought that collecting shining rocks would fill the void in his heart. *Hikaru gets his Shugo Chara Egg at the end of Shugo Chara! Party! which means that viewers will never know what Shugo Chara will hatch from the egg, unless an OVA or new season is made. *At the end of Shugo Chara Encore chapter 3, his egg is seen to be cracked and in Shugo Chara Encore Chapter 4, his egg cracks some more. You could interpret this as his egg breaking or his egg is hatching slowly, one crack at a time, unlike other Shugo Chara which hatch in one crack. (It is likely the second one, for in the panel below, Hikaru is smiling.) Gallery File:Hikaru_with_Shugo_Chara.jpg|Hikaru and his Guardian Egg File:SCD102.jpg|Hikaru meets his heart's egg for the first time. File:SCD51.jpg File:SCD101.jpg|HIkaru is reading the picture book. File:Hikaru.jpg|Hikaru is collecting stones. File:SCDD04.jpg|Hikaru and a bunny. Hikaru's heart's egg.PNG|Hikaru's heart's egg as seen in Shugo Chara! Encore Chapter 3 images (25).jpg|Hikaru laughing See Also *Heart's Egg *Rikka Hiiragi *The Guardians *Easter Company Category:Characters Category:Guardian Apprentices Category:Shugo Chara! characters Category:Guardians members Category:Main characters Category:Seiyo Academy students Category:Male characters